


I won't let you be alone

by Fandomlover18



Series: Undertale Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: Frisk visiting Flowey after a pacifist route like “i won’t let you be alone even if you won’t come with us”





	I won't let you be alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://pris-art.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fpris-art.tumblr.com%2F).



**Author's Note:**

> gift for @pris-art from @undertalesecretsanta


End file.
